


AWM【祁醉/于炀】R|我知道其实与我有关

by SuiSuiloverX



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiSuiloverX/pseuds/SuiSuiloverX





	AWM【祁醉/于炀】R|我知道其实与我有关

比赛场地的后台一片混乱，灯架，光板，桌椅，全部都横斜着倒在地上，众人赶过去的时候，于炀还把那名韩国选手按在地上暴打。

“于炀！你说啊！”祁醉一把捏住于炀的肩膀，力气大的好像要将他的骨头都捏碎，可于炀还是偏着头一言不发，一副随你处置的样子。

卜那那看见祁醉举起拳头，惊的几乎是跳了起来：“祁醉！打媳妇儿算家暴！要坐牢的！”祁醉哪里真的舍得打于炀，拳头偏了偏还是打在右耳旁边的墙壁上，带着狠戾的风，似是要将他的耳朵都划伤。祁醉使了那样大的力气，这可是才没恢复的神之右手啊，于炀眼睛里满是焦急与自责，一把抓住了已经通红肿胀的手。

“那那，药……”还没等于炀说完，祁醉一把甩开了紧握住他的手，尽管他仍能感受到双手止不住的颤抖，可他还是气不过，他不知道有什么是非要动手不可的事情，他这样一句话不说，连一句解释都没有到底有没有把他放在心里，把整个HOG放在心里。

于炀很明显愣住了，低头看着自己空空荡荡的手，不知所措地红了眼睛。“队长……”像是小猫的呜咽，于炀已经极力的控制自己的情绪，可声音还是不争气的抽噎起来。

“别喊我队长，清楚你自己的身份，想说了再找我，不然别出现在我面前。”祁醉狠狠的摔门而去，也没多看自己的手一眼。

组委会的调查结果出来了,监控录像显示是韩国选手先出言挑衅，并且先行动手推搡，尽管于炀不是主动方，可到底还是有错，被禁赛一个月，韩国选手则被禁赛6个月，罚金三万。  
录像爆出来的时候，大家都看见了，于炀一直忍了很久，哪怕那名韩国选手一直推他都没有动手，直到他指着于炀鼻子不知道骂了什么，才激地于炀动手的。

祁醉已经知道事情的原委，可还是待在自己的房间，也没拿药，也没吃饭，他知道于炀忍不住。果然，不过一会儿，门外就想起了淅淅索索的声音，像是犹豫，隔了好久都没有进来。祁醉长叹一口气，得，还是他先忍不住，刚准备起身去开门。敲门声就响了起来。

“进”

“队……队长……”

祁醉偏头看他，最被他那双通红的眼睛吓的一愣。  
于炀哭过了。

“想清楚了怎么说了？”  
“是他们，他们怎么说我都行，可不能骂你……骂你。”

他娘的，就知道。祁醉知道事情原委以后就一直在想是什么几乎是在一瞬间激怒了于炀，也不是他自信过度，只是他知道，一定与他有关。

上海下雨了，很大的雨，一滴一滴砸在玻璃窗上，来势汹涌。屋外雷电奔腾，大有要天崩地裂的趋向。可这好像都未曾影响房中那交缠的两抹身影。喘息声此起彼伏着，倾诉着白日里那些道不尽的荒唐。

“队……嗯嗯……祁……祁醉……不要” 

祁醉拉着于炀跪坐墙上那面镜子前，也是难为他，为了满足自己的恶趣味，特意在卧室里定制了一面相匹配的巨大落地镜。

“炀神，你睁开眼睛看看嘛，瞧瞧镜子里的你，多浪荡……”祁醉轻轻舔舐着那精致圆润的耳廓，尖尖的虎牙不设防的咬下，就这样含着，温柔的语句带着热度钻进耳朵，针刺般的将半边身体都激的麻痒不堪，于炀抵抗不住的反手撑在那肌肉线条几近完美的手臂上，被蛊惑似的睁开眼。只是半眯着，就看见身上红紫交映，情欲的痕迹布满了全身，仅仅一眼，于炀的脸涨的通红，赶忙闭上眼偏过头去。

“小队长……你又是这幅任人处置的模样，真令人心火不打一出来……帝国狼犬就这么点气性吗？”祁醉有些凶狠的捏住他的下巴，硬是将他偏过的头扳了回来看着自己。狠狠的吻了下去。双唇相触的那一瞬间，好像所有的感情都找到了宣泄的出口，所有的隔阂就在此刻溃不成堤，里面有祁醉的愤怒，难过，自责，有于炀的委屈，愧疚，不知所措……是他祁醉畜生，明明知道是为了自己……脸上有什么温热的东西顺延而下，咸的，猛然回神，祁醉甚至是有些慌乱的向后让了一步，细细的银丝还牵在两人的嘴角，吻得太久了，那小小的身板还一上一下喘着粗气。

指尖拂过脸颊，珍重而诚敬的抹去泪水，“别哭了，炀神，原谅我好不好，是我不好，不该对你说那么重的话，我知道错了，你别怪我行吗，我跟你道歉，我们不哭好吗，你再哭，我就擦不完了……”

“没……没怪你……是我……是我错了我不该……不该动手的，你怎么罚我都可以，不要，不要伤害自己……”于炀越说越委屈，抽抽噎噎的到最后连完整的话都说不清了，祁醉看着他，一颗心软成了一壶春水，笑着摇了摇头。

“是怎么罚都可以吗……”  
“是……是……”  
“你说的，炀神，千万……不能后悔呀。”

祁醉半跪在地上，在后面环抱着他，修长的从双腿从于炀跪着的两腿之间穿过，蹭过他大腿内侧的软肉，带着炙热的火，烧向一望无际的心原，虚虚的抵在镜面上，于炀没有祁醉高，双膝被这么一抵没有办法着地，只能坐在他的大腿上，脚背搭在地上，也着不上力，没有办法，想用手撑在镜子上来保持平衡。

“宝贝儿，不许用手撑着。”  
“可我……够不着地……”  
“不要紧，一会儿，你就坐的稳了。”

于炀反手勾住祁醉的脖子，想拉着他低下头来亲亲自己，可他越是去够那薄唇，祁醉越是直起腰背，不让他碰到。瘦削的肋骨也就在拉扯中愈渐清晰。白皙的手指从小腹开始，宛如游蛇般带着致命的毒素慢慢攀升，抚过那盈盈一握的腰身，再到胸口那如樱桃般的红点，手在每一处煽风点火，偏偏又很不负责任的蜻蜓点水，从不深入。于炀被撩拨的没有一点办法，恩恩呀呀的声音被堵在喉咙口，没有释放的机会。

“队……队长……”于炀软软的声音终于打破了僵局，祁醉望着镜子里微微皱眉的小炀神，忍不住的笑了出来，终于矮了矮身体，靠在他的耳边，调戏到：“怎么了宝贝儿？”

“想……”

“想什么呀？你不说清楚，我怎么知道呢？”

于炀的脸已经涨的通红，害羞的低下头，他清晰的感受到臀下坐着的那片滚烫，“想……想要队长……”

“哈哈哈哈宝贝儿，我就是你的啊，你还想要什么呢？”

十指紧握，用力的攥着，将指甲都嵌进肉里，太羞耻了，于炀急的又红了眼睛。祁醉一只手揽过他，微微用力得将他锁在自己怀中，低沉又磁性的声音几乎让于炀丧失了理智。

“不急，老公这就给你。”

身前那处早已经挺立，被那火热的手掌握住的时候，于炀惊得打了个激灵。指腹抚过柱身上的青筋，辗转流连般的挑逗，食指勾绕，摩挲着柱身打转，一下一下轻轻点在手指的骨节上，被玩弄于股掌之间。以吻封缄。神思还在祁醉的深吻之中心荡神摇，身下又被突然加快的速度卷入爱欲激荡的情欲之海。好像一叶扁舟，浮浮沉沉不知何处是尽头。

太熟悉，祁醉太明白何处敏感，何地难忍，何时释放。手上的速度越来越快，喉咙中难以自持的嗯哼声又加重了空气中暧昧的气氛，后颈那一片光洁的软肉，在某人眼里显得格外的可口，已经到了临界点，于炀脑子里的那根弦终于支撑不住的就要断裂，脖子后面突然的疼痛感更是刺激的他绷紧了脚趾。

“唔！”

滚烫的液体喷涌而出，在镜子上留下痕迹，于炀泄了力的靠在背后祁醉的胸膛上，有些不稳的喘着粗气。

“宝贝儿，小炀神，于队长，怎么样……舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“那是不是该轮到我也舒服舒服了？”

于炀还未反应过来，祁醉抬手，在于炀眼前，揉搓了几下指尖白浊的粘腻，手指轻动，扯出细白的银丝。勾唇一笑：“小哥哥，看来这回我们不需要润滑剂了。”

身子被微微抬起，火热的手指带着些许冰凉的液体刺激着后穴。像冰与火的战歌。粉嫩的穴口像一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，忍不住的收缩，一圈一圈的摩擦快要了于炀的命，也只是在一瞬间，带着湿滑液体的手指进入利润什么，像是在做什么有趣的探索，被软肉紧紧包裹住的手在甬道内弯曲，左边勾一下，右边探一下，小心翼翼的触碰着那一小点的凸起。

慢慢的后穴有清液流出，顺着臀缝留到流到大腿，粘上祁醉的性器。他想着，今天是不是不该对于炀这么温柔。

“砰。”  
“啊！”双手被祁醉抓着，一下子举到最高按在了镜子上，于炀没有了支撑，身体前倾，额头抵上了镜子，猛然间，撕裂的疼痛感，腹内的饱胀感一起席卷而来，毫无预兆。祁醉忍许久的剑终于出鞘，顶了进来。另一只手托起于炀的头，重重的吻了下去，将所有的声音堵在唇舌中。粗大的性器，悄悄的退到穴口，只有一点点在与褶皱的软肉纠缠，吻还在加深，其实仅仅是为了转移注意力，因为此时，又是一记重击，几乎是蓄了力再次冲上最为私密的空间。于炀被这一下撞得七荤八素，不知天地为何物，匆匆的拜托了唇舌的纠缠，慌忙的求饶。

“队长……队长……轻……啊！”

小猫似的求饶加重了空气中情欲的味道，这怎么可能让老畜生住手，强烈的占有欲冲上脑子，左右了理智。

“炀神，我跟你说过吗，这就是惩罚。”

后穴已经被那两下冲撞顶的汁液横流，将臀瓣映的水光盈盈，囊袋撞击的臀肉的声音在偌大二安静的房间里显得格外清晰，于炀整个人没有任何的着力点，他膝盖触碰不到地面，双手被束缚着，只有小穴咬着祁醉的位置能够让他连着，勉强保持平衡。这样一来，祁醉的每一下都结结实实的顶到了最大极限，怎么能止步于摩擦过那一点，“啪！啪！啪！”高潮点被撞击的好像都要坏掉了。全都由你来掌控，身体上的每一处，身体内的每一点。好像就是一个玩玩全全属于你的物品，生死都由你来决定。

太深了。

想逃。

被酥麻感，快感，痛感，那些数不清的感觉一起交织包围的于炀，不安的扭动腰肢，想要逃开，身后那一直在开拓的阳物的控制。他快要承受不住了。

可惜，前面是墙、是镜子。身后是紧紧贴着他的祁醉。他够不到地的双膝只能让他心甘情愿似的被牢牢锁住。于炀还在想怎么才能逃跑，身后的撞击又重了一个力度。疼，却又带着说不上来的快感。

“这种时候还不专心，你还把我放在眼里吗于炀？”

祁醉将头搁在于炀的肩窝里，强迫他看着镜子里的自己。满眼含春，遮挡不住的雾气让他几乎没看法看清眼前的人，眼角的一滴晶莹正巧滑落，柔软的舌头安抚似的舔去那滴泪珠。看上去温柔至极，身下的动作却又粗暴不堪，好像目的就是要折磨他，让将他弄坏。

“不要了……你……你停下来……不要了队长……”

真的太深，似乎要将他里面全部捅开。于炀哭着求饶，眼泪止不住的往下流，又是苏爽，又是痛感，将整个人都折腾的泛着粉嫩的颜色。祁醉越是看着他这个样子，越是把持不住自己。，终于是不忍，放开了于炀的手，让他撑着镜子。

“撑住了吗？撑住了的话我就不客气了。”

还没等于炀回答，整个人被后面顶上来的力量，趴在了镜面上，他哪里还有力气顶得住这样大力的撞击。祁醉不知疲倦似的，又开始了疯狂的新一轮挞伐。

于炀不知道什么时候醒的，大约是中午，大约是下午。只是他醒来的时候，小腹内的饱胀感，让他根本无法想象祁醉到底做了几次，而甬道内的撑胀感也昭示了祁醉就算做完也没有退出去的罪行。

仅仅一会儿，他又感觉到了性器的逐渐变大。

塑料战队的兄弟们都来到了HOG基地问候于炀，大家知道这不是于炀的错，只是等来等去都没等到人。

“我卜那那拿头发誓，于炀真是拿着药进去给祁醉解释了，祁醉这回是真的生气了。那一拳打的可真是重。你们有点耐心再等等。”

“是，解释了快一天一夜了，哑巴刻字都已经说完了，怎么于炀说个话还要先学拼音吗？”花落白了卜那那一眼，拉着soso就要走。

“怎么，没见过小两口吵架吗？赶趟儿来劝和啊。”正在此时，祁醉带着于炀走了进来。

好了，于炀眼睛通红，大夏天的穿了一件高领长袖，与其说是跟着祁醉一起进来的，不如说是祁醉搀着他进来的。

花落瞥了一眼于炀：“祁醉你还是个人吗？”

众人:“好的！告辞！在您的见！”


End file.
